brunomarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uptown Funk
Uptown Funk is a song by British record producer featuring American singer-songwriter, Bruno Mars for Ronson's fourth studio album, Uptown Special. The single was released as the lead single on November 10, 2014 through RCA Records. The song was written by Mars, Ronson, Jeff Bhasker, Philip Lawrence, Nicholas Williams, Devon Gallaspy, Lonnie Simmons, The Gap Band, and Rudolph Taylor while the song was produced by Ronson, Bhaker, and Mars. The song spent 14 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100, received two Grammy Awards for "Record of the Year" and "Best Pop Duo/Group Performance", has become of the best selling singles of all time, and the music video for the song has gained over a billion views (now being the fourth most viewed video on YouTube). Background The song went through many different incarnations and was worked on for months. Ronson and Mars recorded at many different locations worldwide from studios to dressing rooms, the song was almost never released due to it's earlier versions. Mars stated in a interview with 60 Minutes, that he almost gave up on the song completely and that it almost took a year to write. He also stated that the song was "in the trashcan over 10 times." Music Video The video takes place in many cities where Mars had been touring with some parts also being filmed at 20th Century Fox Studio's "New York street" as it features Mars, Ronson, and The Hooligans walking around the city, wearing brightly colored suits and chains. Lyrics Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!) This hit That ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer That white gold This one for them hood girls Them good girls Straight masterpieces Stylin', wilin Livin' in up in the city Got chucks on with Saint Laurent Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty I'm too hot (hot damn) Call the po-lice and the fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) Say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) And my band 'bout that money Break it down... Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (Come on) Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Stop Wait a minute Fill my cup put some liquor in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio, Get the stretch! Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy I'm too hot (hot damn) Call the po-lice and the fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn} Bitch, say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) And my band 'bout that money Break it down... Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh) 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (come on) Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Before we leave Let me tell y'all a little something Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it If you freaky then own it Don't brag about it, come show me Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me just watch (come on) Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up Aaaaaaow!